


Just Another Ordinary Day

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Best Friends, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gemma gets the ball rolling, Harry goes from sweet to pin you to the wall like woah, Harry has a secret crush, Insecure Louis, Louis is lime green jello, M/M, Mates, No really they're dumb as dirt, Omega Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Unrequited Love, chubby Louis, mention of MPREG, oblivious boys, that tag makes me wanna claw my face off even though i wrote this before THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis finds out his best friend (who he may or may not be in love with) Harry, an Alpha, might have found someone he wants to mate with. Jealous and tired of dealing with it all, he confronts Harry and demands to know who it is. The Alpha refuses to give a name but proceeds to describe the object of his affection.</p><p>Despite not wanting to hear about how much Harry wants this supposedly "perfect, witty, gorgeous, stubborn, most beautiful thing I've ever seen, with a body that drives me mad" boy, Louis listens like the good friend he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Louis baby mess but it's kinda funny...  
> Or not.
> 
> This idea has been on my back for a while so, here it is. Back to rewriting my lost chapters. Ex's & Oh's is the closest to being done but so is the next part of the Safe and Sound series. So we'll see.

"... lways knew it would happen. Harry is hopelessly smitten."

"Took him long enough to finally realize it!"

Louis nearly dropped the Coke cans on his feet as he passed the den, Anne's voice and the sound of his own mum's laughter freezing him in his tracks. _What the hell was Harry into now?_

Bloody Christ. Here we go again, he thought, rolling his eyes and heading back upstairs to his best friend.

He paused as the initial urge to roll his eyes evaporated. Smitten? Harry was in love with someone, could be preparing to Mate, and the little bugger hadn't told Louis about it. Harry told him everything... whether he wanted to hear it or not.  
It was part of a pact he and Harry had made with each other when they were nine. They would always share everything. And they had, until now, apparently.

Silly as it was, Louis felt oddly betrayed. Unrequited crushes would do that to you. He knew their friendship was odd, usually Alphas and Omegas weren't friends, they were Mates.

Rushing up the stairs, Louis found Harry where he'd left him, working on their music project and strumming his guitar on the bed. Louis put the cokes on the dresser and stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

Harry continued playing for a moment before he looked up and smiled. "Hey Lou! Listen to th-"

"When were you going to tell me?" Louis interrupted, he knew he was being unreasonable, but the hurt and burning jealousy he'd just gotten over with Ash (Harry's ex boyfriend) was swallowing him whole again even though he'd accepted long ago that Harry would never view him as anything besides a friend. But he'd hoped he would get Harry all to himself for a little while.

Harry's brow furrowed as as he reached up to sweep his mop of curls to the side. "Wha-"

The little Omega had no patients for this. "That you're in love!"

The Alpha's eyes bulged.

If Louis didn't know any better he'd think his friend was panicking. He continued speaking before Harry could open his mouth. "We're supposed to tell each other everything! You're my best friend! Why would you hide-"

"Lou..." Harry choked, looking pale. "H-How did you find out?"

"I heard your mum telling mine." Louis cocked his head. "Who is it?"

Suddenly the constipated deer in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler look disappeared and Harry's breath left him in a rush. He looked almost... relieved? "No one."

Louis frowned. "You could at least tell me. I'm your best friend, Harry."

Harry shrugged and pushed the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt up to his elbows. "Just a boy from school I've had my eye on for a while."

"...that why you broke up with Ash?"

"Yep." The corner of Harry's pouty mouth lifted. "Ash knew before I did - when he called me on it... I tried to deny it, but I couldn't. It still hit me like a fucking train though."

It had to be someone they knew if this boy was around enough for Ash to notice. "Is it Niall!?"

"Jesus. No."

"Zayn?"

"He moved away after his little breakdown, why would it be Zayn? Its not any of our friends."

Louis let out an annoyed huff. What was the big deal here? "Then who-"

"Louis." Harry's voice dropped lower in warning; he'd never used that tone with Louis before, the Alpha voice, and the smaller boy realized with no small amount of embarrassment that it made his spine tingle. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you embarrassed by him? Is he... a dog or... simple minded or someth-"

"Louis!!" The Alpha growled. "Don't talk about him like that."

Pursing his lips as jealousy pierced through him like poison, Louis realized Harry really cared for this bloke. "Sorry." He sighed, reaching for his coke and popping the tab only to be sprayed. Could this day get any worse? Jesus fuck.

"Shut up Harry." He snapped at his now cackling best friend. Louis turned towards the dresser and tugged off his jumper, chucking it into the hamper. "Fine. You don't have to tell me his name. But at least tell me what he's like." He pulled out one of Harry's jumpers, the white one (it was his favorite) and turned back around when Harry didn't answer.

Harry seemed to be fascinated by the ceiling, fists clenched tight around the guitar. Louis rolled his eyes and tugged on the jumper before plopping onto the end of the bed.  
"So... what's this one like? Jock, model type, preppy, flamboyant, bear?"

Harry's nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply, his body rocking slightly. He squeezed his eyes closed. "You're not gonna let it go, are you?"

Louis smiled sweetly as only an Omega could and batted his eyelashes. "Of course not."

"You're dangerous," Harry muttered. "Fine. No name though."

"Fair enough. Now, what's he like?" Louis didn't know why he even wanted to hear this. He'd had a crush (who was he kidding he was in love) on Harry since they were twelve and hearing him talk about someone else was painful. It'd nearly killed him when Harry had dated Ash, the pretty Beta with razor cheekbones and Bette Davis eyes - and when Harry had insisted on sharing sex stories well... at least Louis had learned to steel himself and hide his emotions from his friend. But, he supposed it had been good for him in a way, it had helped him realize his feelings would never be returned. Harry dated gorgeous people (Ash, Taylor, Kendall, Cara, Daniel ...he didn't really like thinking about it) Louis accepted that he was not and would never be in that league despite his Omega status. He would always be the friend who got to listen to sexcapade stories and comfort Harry when things went sour. Louis couldn't complain though, as long as he had Harry in his life nothing else mattered.

"I've never felt this way, Lou. He's... he's perfect. Smart, witty.." He missed the way Harry side-eyed him. "Stubborn as bloody hell."

"He sounds like a handful."

"If you only knew. His Mate is going to have his work cut out, let me tell you."

The word Mate made his stomach twist but he ignored it. "What else?"

"Mm.. he makes me laugh a lot. I feel... unbelievably happy whenever I'm with him." Harry fidgeted with his hair again, sweeping it into a goofy pile on his head. Louis laughed quietly. It looked like a frisbee. "I wanted to punch myself in the face when I finally realized it. I'd do anything just to see him smile at me."

Louis was starting to get worried. Harry had never talked about his other exes this way. What if....this boy was Harry's Mate? "God. His smile... Lou, it's like the sun. And y-his eyes... those timeless, warm eyes...sometimes it feels like he's seeing into my soul."  
Louis tried his best not to frown as he imagined a pair of wide, laughing eyes. Nothing like his own squinty peepers. Half the time he looked like he was staring directly into the sun. "...and fuck.. his...." Harry's mouth snapped shut.

Louis raise his brows. As much as he didn't want to hear more, he couldn't stop himself from pushing it further. "His what?"

"Nevermind." Harry shook his head.

Louis smacked his arm. "Oh come on. It's nothing I haven't heard you say about Ash, or Cara, or Taylor, I'm sure."

Harry looked almost sad, but he answered anyways. "It's just... I was gonna say, his body, that soft little body, gets to me like nothing else ever has. It's maddening. All I think about is how he'd feel against me, under me... how he'd look carrying my child." Harry's voice had lowered in pitch as he spoke, his breathing quicker. "And most of the time it's all I can do not to pin him down and explore him with my hands and mouth. I want to know how every inch of his skin feels and tastes. _Jesus_."

Sadness swept over Louis as he self-consciously crossed his arms over his plump stomach. He'd always been round and chubby: his thighs too thick, his bum too big, his belly too pudgy. Definitely not the sort of body that would inspire the kind of lust he saw in Harry's eyes as he thought of this boy, who was trim with soft skin and a six pack no doubt.

Wait. _Carrying my child._..

"He's an Omega?"

Harry looked startled for a moment, his eyes darting back and forth like ping pong balls. Louis suppressed a snicker.

"Erm. Yeah."

It was rare, but not unheard of for a male to be Omega. Louis himself was one of those rare few. At least he had something to blame his rounded, womanly hips on. He remembered being twelve and coming home from that appointment, remembered ignoring his mother's attempts at comfort and hiding in his bed, sobbing, thinking he wasn't a real man, wondering who would ever want such a freak as it wasn't exactly celebrated. He also remembered Harry crawling into bed with him barely twenty minutes later, holding him tight and telling him how special he was, how extraordinary.  
"You can have babies Lou, you're amazing!" Harry had said excitedly, hugging him close and pressing his face against his belly, even laying a tender kiss under his belly button.

That had been the day Louis had fallen head over heels.

A month later Harry proudly announced his Alpha status and both of their mums had began side-eyeing them.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Harry added quietly. "And, it kills me to know that he thinks differently."

With his heart in his throat, Louis forced himself to smile. Suddenly he wanted to meet this perfect Omega boy and see for himself if he was truly all Harry said.

"He sounds too good for you." He joked.

Harry smiled that sad smile and nodded. "He is. I don't deserve him."

The words angered Louis. How could Harry think that? His beautiful, sweet, loving Harry? If anyone was undeserving, it was this boy. Louis hated him for making Harry feel that way.

"Don't be ridiculous." He turned to Harry and grasped his hand tightly. "Harry, you're amazing, you're the most thoughtful, loving, sincere person I've ever known. Anyone would be blessed to have you love them- and if he can't see that then, he's the one who doesn't deserve _you_."

Harry eyed him with something that touched on exasperation, a small crease forming between his brows. Louis wondered for a moment if he'd said the wrong thing, or worse, revealed his feelings.

"You truly have no idea, do you?"

Confused, Louis bit his lip and played with the hem of his jumper. "I don't under-"

"You honestly don't know who I've been describing?"

Louis shook his head, his face scrunching up as he considered the options. "Liam?"

Harry sighed loudly and fell backwards onto the bed, nearly knocking Louis on the floor as the mattress bounced.

Not wanting to be a bad friend, Louis flopped down next to him, willing to hear it all even though it killed him. "C'mon Haz, you can tell me. You know I'd never rat."

Harry turned to look at him. "It doesn't.... even matter. He'd never have me."

Louis scoffed and turned onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He brushed a hand through Harry's curls the way he always did when his friend was stressed or in need of comfort. It was selfish, to take pleasure from such an innocent gesture, but it was the small things that kept Louis going. "Harry. You're one of the most popular boys at our school. You could have anyone and their grandma. I doubt that would be an issue."

"No, Lou. He's different. Things like popularity don't mean anything to him. " Harry fixed his gaze on the ceiling. "He's too good for me, in every sense. The thoughts I've had about him prove that."

"I hardly think a few fantasies-"

"No." Harry spat harshly. "I mean... I have dark thoughts. I get....violently angry just thinking of him with someone else. Though...I suppose I do have fantasies. I fantasize about owning him. I dream about locking us both away and keeping him round with my children so I never have to share him with the world. I want him to belong to me, body and soul. Omegas these days don't want an Alpha like me."

Louis bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't swallow it. Harry was describing every thought Louis had ever had about them together, voicing his darkest desires. He had imagined Harry wanting him that way, with such intensity, so many times, had even gotten off (more times than he could count) to the thought of Harry getting him pregnant, and now...

Harry made a disgusted noise. "You think I'm a fucking creep, don't you?"

"No." Louis whispered before clearing his throat and speaking louder. "No. I don't. It's... it's fucking hot."

Louis blushed fiercely when green eyes snapped to his. "I mean....I can't speak for anyone else, but to me... it's... yeah. So if there's one of us, there's bound to be more. Maybe your boy is a member of the club."

Harry stared at him. "You get off on the thought of belonging to an Alpha...  
to the thought of getting knocked up?"

Oh God. Louis couldn't stop the rush of words from spilling out. "I've thought about it, yes... um, both things. The idea of my Alpha taking care of me... not financially, but like... emotionally...physically, having them decide things, within reason, I mean, if I were truly against something then I'd want them to respect that. I guess.. I guess I'd want my Alpha to know me well enough to get when no means no and... when no means ' _make me_ '." Oh God. Stop talking now. Right now.

The sound Harry made was guttural, startling Louis. He sat up quickly, tugging on his curls. "You shouldn't say things like that, Lou. Someone might take advantage."

"Like I'm moronic enough to start something with someone I don't know. And I'm not going to run out and get pregnant... I want the Alpha who does all that for me... to be my Mate." Louis rolled onto his back and reached above his head to toy with the Nirvana poster on the wall. "In any case, you don't have to worry. No one would want me."

Harry looked over his shoulder and eyed Louis like he'd just sprouted another head. "You're joking, right?"

"Do you see a line of Alphas or Betas even on my doorstep asking to Mate me? Not one person has asked me out since we were freshmen. Not. One. I've accepted that I'm plain and undesirable, hell I can't even get my crush to notice me... which is why I live vicariously through you!" Shut your fucking mouth!

Harry's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "Crush?"

Flushing, Louis wanted to kick himself. If he kept this up Harry would know his secret before the hour was up. "Uh... neverm-"

"Oh no you don't." Harry pointed a finger at him. "I told you about mine."

"Oh for-"

Harry's brows lowered dangerously. "I'm. Not. Asking."

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek to curb the slam of need in his gut at the demanding tone Harry was using with him. Harry wasn't his Alpha so he couldn't tell him what to do. He blew his bangs off his forehead. "It... he's... like I said, it doesn't matter. He'll never notice me."

"Then clearly he's a wanker."

"No. He's the furthest thing from it. He's... lovely, Harry."

"I refuse to believe that anyone who could overlook you is anything but a wanker." Harry growled.

Sighing, Louis bit his lip. "Guess we're quite a pair, huh?"

Before either of them could say anything else, the door flew open to reveal Harry's older sister, Gemma, holding a bowl of ice cream and glaring at them in annoyance. "I've only been home an hour and I'm already done with you two morons. Louis, my loser of a brother is in love with you, has been in love with you since ever, wants to be your Alpha and baby daddy." She took a huge spoonful of salted caramel ice cream and slammed the door closed with a muffled: "Now sort yourselves out before I hit menopause."

If Louis hadn't of already been sitting, he would have fallen over. His heart pounded as something inside him came to life, giving way to hope and making him feel like he was flying away from the awful doubts that had plagued him for the last five years. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to the punch. "She's fucking mental."

Oh. "So....what she said-"

"Isn't true." Harry scoffed with a strong eyeroll. "She's trying to embarrass me as usual."

Oh. Louis wanted to kick himself for ever letting hope get it's foot in the door. How could he be stupid enough to even consider....? Louis blinked rapidly as his eyes began to sting. He abruptly stood, he needed to get away. "I- I should go home, it's getting la-"

Harry moved to stand in front of him. "Lou, your mum's still here. She said she'd call you when she was ready to leave, remember?"

Louis shook his head and tried to push past. He needed to get out of the room before the tears came. It shouldn't hurt this much - it wasn't Harry's fault, it was his own for ever letting his heart reach out, even for those few seconds.

"Lou!" Harry sounded scared now as he gripped the smaller boy's wrists. "I'm sorry! Please don't let what she said make things weird. I swear I feel only friendship for y-"

A hitched sob escaped Louis then, and could he make this any worse? Apparently.

"Get off!" He choked, attempting to pull away but Harry just tightened his hold, panic flashing in his eyes.

"Please! Please Lou. She was lying! I would _never_ touch you like that! Don't-"

"Stop saying that!" Louis cried, too worked up now to care what he was saying. "I get that you don't love me back! You don't have to keep repeating it!"

Harry dropped his hands, stunned. Fuck. Louis had really done it now. "Love you back?"

"Oh fuck. Harry, I'm sorry." He whispered, using the opportunity to get away. He barely had the door pulled open when Harry's arm flew over his shoulder to slam it shut again.

"Harry, please let me go." Louis begged. He couldn't face the look of pity he knew he'd be met with.

Suddenly Harry's lips were at his ear. "Why would I _ever_ let you go?"

Louis shivered, his heart pounding as hot breath caressed his ear and cheek, then those lips were dragging along the back of his neck. Harry's breath quickened against the skin, causing goosebumps to erupt. The searing throb of arousal that tore through Louis as a result almost brought him to his knees.

Harry must have sensed it because he pushed closer, pressing Louis' front flat against the door. The heat he felt in that moment was unbearable. Something as simple as body contact shouldn't affect him this way, but mixed with Harry's mouth on his neck it was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced... well, the only erotic thing he'd ever experienced but that didn't take away from his want.

Still, it wasn't as intense as it would have been if Louis didn't have it in his head that Harry was acting out of pity.

"Don't." Louis breathed, "I know why you're doing this and you don't have to. I'm alright. You don't have to force yourself to-"

Air blew across his cheek as Harry laughed. Then hands were gripping his hips and tugging them back where Harry ground himself against his ass. Louis nearly bit through his lip when nothing but hardness greeted him. Harry flattened himself against Louis' back and continued grinding.

"I was lying to you." Harry murmured.

Louis could barely listen as he felt his neck and face redden and burn with arousal. He rested his cheek against the cool surface of the door. It wasn't so much the grinding that was getting to him, though it was definitely a huge part (no pun intended), but being pinned by Harry was sending him into overdrive. "Just who do you think I was describing, Lou?"

"I-I don't-" God, he could barely focus. "But you said-"

Harry nipped at his earlobe. "Only 'cause I thought you were upset by the thought of my wanting you as more than a friend. That's the only reason, I swear. It's always been you, Lou. M'sorry I was too dumb to see it. But I do now."

Deep down, Louis knew Harry was telling the truth but it was still a lot to take in. All those things Harry had said... he just couldn't....wouldn't let himself believe it was all about him. He shook his head, trying to focus on anything but the heat of Harry's body against his own. "That can't be....the way you talked about him-"

"You," Harry reminded, "The way I talked about you."

"It....you made him sound so... I'm none of those things, Harry."

Harry nuzzled his cheek. "But you are." A moment later the Alpha went rigid behind him. "Who were _you_ talking about?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "James Corden."

"I'll kill-"

"Harry!" The Omega huffed, "Harry I was being sarcastic!"

"Doesn't matter if you were. I don't share."

Shivering, Louis chewed his lip nearly bloody, the words hitting him in all the right ways. "Yes, Alpha." He said softly. His own words had the desired effect as Harry let out a deep rumble, his teeth sinking into the skin of Louis' shockingly sensitive neck. He'd never noticed before but oh God - that was definitely where his Mating spot was. He keened, pushing back against the taller boy.

"You're so sensitive..." Harry licked him again, sending another shudder through his small frame.

"Don't." Louis squeaked, if Harry kept it up he'd have to borrow a pair of jeans as well.

He was spun around then, and met with a smirk he'd never seen directed at him. He knew instantly what Harry was going to do and when the other boy leaned down, Louis was ready and dodged.

Harry smiled wickedly as he darted around to the other side of the room. "No where to go Lou, unless you plan on climbing out my window."

Louis' heart was pounding now, his breath shallow; Harry had him cornered. And God that was hotter than he'd thought it would be. Don't get him wrong, he wouldn't react this way with just any Alpha, it was all Harry. Only Harry. "Maybe I will." He challenged, backing towards the window. Harry just raised a brow. Nose in the air, Louis turned and pushed the window open.

That did it. He was on the bed before he had time to blink, Harry hovering above him. "Don't." Harry warned.

Struggling not to just drag Harry into a kiss, Louis turned his face away. "Get off of me."

Harry leaned close, lips brushing Louis' ear. "No."

Louis fought to keep his breathing under control, the Omega in him rising to the surface, begging him to bare his throat for his Alpha.

"Such a stubborn little Omega." Harry whispered. "Knew you would be. Love that about you, know why?"

Louis remained silent.

"Because I'm gonna enjoy every sound of pleasure I pull from your lips so much more knowing how hard you fought me."

Louis' answering moan was swallowed by Harry's lips. For his very first kiss, it was sublime. Louis had never expected it to be like this. He'd known Harry all his life and somehow despite his Alpha status he expected him to be sweet and gentle, the sugary goofy boy he knew from the inside out, not this demanding, fiery, dominant... _Alpha_. But he was discovering that he loved this side of Harry just as much. It made Louis feel like a true Omega for the first time in his life; hot and needy and _wanted_ , desperate to be shown exactly who his Alpha was.

But it also made him want to fight Harry off. Push him away and run unless Harry could pin him and dominate him into submission, proving himself to be a worthy Alpha, a worthy Mate.

It wasn't something that was often done nowadays due to anti-rape laws, though many cases had been fought stating human laws shouldn't be able to interfere with Alpha/Beta/Omega Mating rituals. Finally, a law had been passed but many still followed the human customs of dating/marriage instead of an official Mating because it couldn't be undone the way a marriage could. Why anyone would want that was beyond Louis. Even his own mother had chosen the human's way. The idea of a true Mating had always appealed to Louis and it looked like he now had the chance.

Panting into the kiss, Louis managed to get a knee between himself and Harry before pushing with all the strength he could muster, sending the Alpha stumbling back with a growl. Louis knew without a doubt that Harry would take him down and Mate him, there was no question. But they needed to be outside.

Louis clambered off the bed and flew toward the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges as he yanked it open. A loud growl echoed behind him and he knew that Harry had fully merged with his inner Alpha. Louis knew he had to reach the woods behind Harry's house before he was caught. Their mums didn't need to witness this.

He hit the stairs at a run, barely hitting the steps on his way down and nearly tripping on the carpet at the bottom. Louis weaved through the furniture as he made his way to the kitchen door, his body caught between his need to make Harry prove himself and the need to just let the Alpha catch him.

"Louis! No running in the house!" Jay shouted from the table where she sat with Anne. Louis ignored her, crashing into the door and fighting with the lock. "Louis-" She was cut off then by Harry's guttural rumble as he came around the corner. Anne's hands flew to her mouth as she realized what was happening.

"Louis," Jay whispered, looking between the boys in desperation, "do you need help?"

Louis pried the door open and looked back at her, "Mum I love you but if you interfere I will never forgive you." With that he was bouncing off the step and into the backyard.

He was barely into the trees before Harry was on him, crashing into his back and sending them both to the ground. Despite his growing need to submit, the fight hadn't left Louis yet. He shoved Harry to the side and rolled onto his back, kicking out with a little warning hiss when Harry tried to get close again.

Harry's hands wrapped around his knees and pushed them apart before settling between them. A growl vibrated deep in his chest as the Omega struggled to worm his way out from under him. Louis stilled, panting as Harry leaned over him but his growing arousal didn't stop him from pushing at the Alpha. Harry merely ignored his efforts, pinning his wrists to the ground. Louis arched and strained, letting out little growls of his own.

"My perfect little Omega." Harry purred, nuzzling his neck, getting closer and closer to his Mating spot.

Louis bucked. "Not yours yet." He hissed. Not true of course. He'd always been Harry's.

"You've always been mine." Harry whispered against his skin, echoing his thoughts.

As badly as Louis wanted to agree and just give in, his inner Omega refused to allow it just yet. "Pretty sure of yourself." He said haughtily.

Harry made another purring sound. "I can smell it, you know. How much you want it, want me. You want me to _make you_."

Thrashing, Louis managed to get Harry off and scramble to his feet once more. Harry just smiled wolfishly. "I'm done playing, Louis."

Louis began backing away. "We'll see."

Harry stood as well, the feral look returning as he advanced.

Spinning around Louis took off once more, running towards where the trees grew denser.

When he finally stopped it was near the stream. He expected to hear Harry crashing behind him but the only sound was the water, and the wind in the trees. Trying to catch his breath, Louis looked around, his eyes scanning between trees - Harry was no where to be found.

Louis inched back the way he came, tiptoeing. Still nothing. Maybe Harry gave up? Sighing at the unfulfilled itch under his skin, he headed for a fallen tree.

Before he could sit however, he found himself being lifted and physically placed on the log, Harry stepping between his legs. "Didn't think you'd actually get away, did you?"

Louis pushed at Harry's shoulders and tried to free himself once more. Harry's grip on him was ironclad this time. He gasped sharply as Harry gripped his hair tightly in response, tugging his head back before he could do anything about it.

"Done playing." Harry repeated before snapping forward and burying his teeth into Louis' Mating spot.

And here Louis thought it was going to be just another ordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> iamjacinth.tumblr.com
> 
> Silly boys. Might make a part2 or timestamp someday. Louis and Harry are in high school but hey, babies happen. 
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
